Dark Coyote
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: M/A Coyote Ugly/Dark Angel crossover Max needs to get far away from seattle so she heads to New York and Alec worries. *ch 7 FINALLY up!*
1. New York

Chapter: 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2020  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
  
(Donna Lynn challenge) Required:  
  
1) Max is a main attraction at the bar.  
  
2) Alec is the first one to find Max  
  
3) Include at least 1 of the following songs: Cowboy (Kid Rock), Right Kind of Wrong (Leanne Rimes), Without Me (Eminem), Hella Good (No Doubt) and as many others as you want  
  
4) Alec and Max have a fight with water or some type of food  
  
5) Alec gets his toenails painted  
  
6) Max and Alec must go on a REAL date (movies, dinner, you get the idea)  
  
7) Alec gets in a fight at the bar and then in a fight with Max  
  
8) They have to be together and happy at the end of the story  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt Come here a little closer 'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up (Get over here)  
  
You've got me feeling hella good So let's just keep on dancing You hold me like you should So I'm gonna keep on da-"  
  
Max immediately turned off the Walkman she was listening to while riding her Ninja. "Sick and tiered of listening to people who are happier then me," she mumbled to herself.  
  
It had been two Days since Max had caught Logan and Asha making out in his apartment. After finding out everyone acted different around her, afraid she might snap. After all that's what she did best. It bugged her way to much so Max had to get away, away from all the Transgenic stuff, away from White, Logan, everything. Even if it meant leaving her friends for a while.  
  
Finally Max caught sight of the bright lights of a city with her enhanced sight. But just getting a little closer she found out that enhanced sight was not even needed. She passed the big sign that read: Welcome to New York.  
  
Max came to a stop right in front of a bar. The sign read Coyote Ugly. 'What kind of name if that?' Max thought to her self. She got off her baby and without waiting a second the bouncer let her in enter the Bar.  
  
The place was crowded. You couldn't get to the other side of the room to the drinks without having bump into someone. "Can I get a whiskey?" Max called to one of the bartenders. The girl walked toward her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a very loose ponytail and she wore a skimpy green belly top with tight blue jeans. "Haven't seen you here before. You new around here?" She asked while pouring the drink.  
  
"Yeah something like that. Had to get away from somewhere," Max answered noticing the guy come up beside her.  
  
"Hey baby wann-"  
  
"Get away jerk!" Max answered without a second thought as the bartender handed her the whiskey.  
  
"He was kind of cute," the girl recommended.  
  
"Not my type," Max answered browning down most of her drink.  
  
"Hmmm, what's you name?" she asked while getting some drinks of the other people. "Max,"  
  
"I'm. Jersey," She answered pouring another whiskey. "Why the pause?" Max asked with interest. Max knew there was a chance she was hiding something.  
  
"Well my names really Violet but the boss likes making up fake names for us, give up a little more attitude," Violet answered. "Ok," Max answered then something caught her eye there was a sign and it read help needed. "Hey, your um. you have a job open?" Max asked pointing out to the sign behind her.  
  
"Yeah, a fellow Coyote went on to bigger and better things. I still hang around because it's fun, and you get free drinks from the guys. Why looking for a job?" Violet asked pouring more drinks.  
  
"Yeah, just temporary though, after awhile I'll be heading back in a few months! " Max replied ignoring the guys that were staring at her.  
  
Violet nodded and called for her boss. "Hey Lil! I've got a girl looking for a job here!"  
  
A woman came from the other side of the bar. She reminded Max of Asha but she had more attitude. "What's your name?" She asked checking out Max's appearance. Max was wearing black leather pants with a Navy tank top underneath her leather jacket.  
  
"Max." she tried to think quickly for a last name but only one came to mind. "Brady"  
  
"Max. Max. Max," Lil repeated to herself then smiled. "I like it. Do you know how to put up with drunk men, along with pouring and mixing drinks?" Max just nodded.  
  
"Ok then, your hired. Welcome to Coyote Ugly," Lil replied. 


	2. The Dance

Chapter: 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2020  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
  
Note: I know this one is kind of short but please bare with me, I'm not good with starting a story and there might be some mistakes because it was a while since I saw Coyote Ugly.  
  
Song: Candy by Foxy Brown feat. Kelis  
  
--It's hard to answer the question  
  
-What's wrong?- when nothings rite  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Logan!" Alec called barging through the door. "OH GOD!" Alec shouted quickly turning around. "Logan, Asha do you mind getting dressed? Please?"  
  
"Yeah ok what are you doing here Alec?" Logan asked slipping his pants on.  
  
"Max is gone. She left this note," Alec replied tossing a piece of paper behind his back  
  
After Logan got his shirt on Asha left to the washroom. He picked up the note it read:  
  
To everyone,  
  
I needed to get away for a while so I'll be gone for a while. Sorry to leave you behind I will be back but I don't know when. And so far I don't even know where I'm going so. yeah so please tell Joshua for me and tell Normal. well tell him what ever you want.  
  
See ya'll when I see you!  
  
Max  
  
"She left," Logan said surprised.  
  
"No really?" Alec said sarcastically turning around to face Logan. "And guess why? Because SOMEONE didn't tell her he wanted to break up BEFORE making out with someone else!"  
  
"Whoa Alec relax. It's not my fault she came in without knocking!" Logan defended.  
  
"Logan! You know we NEVER knock so why start? Plus even if she did you still betrayed her! You think what you did what right? You know what? Forget it! But you are going to find her for me!"  
  
"I am?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"Yes because if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have left. I think. Anyways I need to talk to her! So you had better call me when you get something!" With that Alec left the apartment slamming the causing a statue to fall from the ledge and shatter into pieces.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max was pouring some drinks feeling a little uncomfterble in what she was wear. Lil had asked her to wear something showier so Max had got a tight red halter top with a V neck to go with her leather pants. Cammie and Violet were dancing on the counter to a pre pulse song to get the guys going so it had left Max with all the drinks because Lil was in the back room.  
  
'I taste just like candy, candy I taste just like candy So dance with me.'  
  
If it weren't for Max's enhanced hearing she wouldn't be able to what the people were asking for. The people were loud enough but the Music was blasting.  
  
'Yo now let me paint y'all a whisper Fox pimp hard, quiet just like a whisper Don't get it mixed up Bad little sista Not bad meaning bad, but bad meaning good Damn I'm so hood.'  
  
"Hey max why don't you come join us?" Cammie asked reaching her hand out for Max to take it. "Can't I'm doing drinks!" Max called back pouring some beer.  
  
"I'll take it go up and have some fun," Lil said coming up behind her starting to do some drinks. Max tried to think for a second then grabbed Cammie hand and got up on the counter.  
  
'It's hard to describe and Being cocky is just a part of the vibe I might stop and holla and pop my colla Maybe a little conceited but that's always needed Love attention when I'm passing by And I show a little cleavage and I catch his eye Just the thought of him eating, I was outside soaking.'  
  
Max stood on the counter watching Violet and Cammie for a moment. Max had never really dance like them before. She was used to just dancing with Alec for fun at Crash but not like that the moves that they were doing.  
  
'Duke standing locing, mouth wide open I walked over, licking my lips And adjusting my -and switching my hips Shit he threw his hand on my waist Looked in my face and said he wanna know how I taste.'  
  
She took in al their moves memorizing what they were doing. It was easy to remember for Max. After a small time watching them she was ready to try it out making sure she didn't fall off the counter.  
  
'I taste just like candy So dance with me I taste just like candy So dance with me I taste just like candy So dance with me I taste just like candy So dance with me.'  
  
Max was now dancing and Cammie and Violet both jumped backwards off the counter to watch her see how she does.  
  
'Now just imagine me crude stretched out Be all over the news if this gets out So bad that the press might ban me Now how bad you wanna know if I'm sweeter then candy What would you risk? Would you put up the car? Taste my na na in the rain on the hood of your car Or the back of the plane all out, bent over the sink with my yeah in your mouth When my dark skin complexion steps in Won't take no questions to get him and uh The thought of Fox give men erections And get real stiff at the sight of my -- Now we can role play You be the pilot, I'll be the stewardess Boy I ain't knew to this When I lay on my stomach. Y'all probably won't know how to act..'  
  
Violet and Cammie were amazed. Not only did Max know how to do the same things they did but also she had something extra up her sleeve. Everyone was cheering when the song had finally ended. She didn't even notice the flash of light coming from a camera.  
  
But Lil did.  
  
She jumped the counter and ran toward the guy with a Camera. "Hey no Cameras inside!" She shouted.  
  
Max watched the guy head for the door and she decided to take action. Max rushed over to him making sure not to blur. He went to the back entrance and by the time her and Lil were there he was gone. 


	3. Articles

Chapter: 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2020  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
  
-*if ur HeArT is in ur dReAm,  
  
then no request is too extreme*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Uh man," Max wined staring at the picture of her in US weekly.  
  
"Yup, they'll do that to whatever club they can. They did it to me once which caused my father to find out," Violet said cleaning the glasses.  
  
'Well I'll get in more trouble then you ever did' Max thought to herself tossing the paper in the trash. "Violet, if I take off don't take it the wrong way ok? Because I like it here a lot and I really don't want to leave. but I kind of have some people looking for me ok?"  
  
Violet nodded and went to wash off some of the tables. "What did you do?" Violet asked spraying table cleaner.  
  
"Lets just say, it's not what I did but it's because of the way I was raised and what they did to me there," Max answered helping clean up the deserted bar.  
  
"Oh my. Are your parents looking for you? Did they hurt you when you were younger?" Violet asked concerned.  
  
"You know, that would probably be a lot better then what I went through," Max replied putting away the clean glasses.  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Um. I don't think I could tell you. I mean I would if I could but you might freak. or well there's people looking to kill me and if you found out that might put you in Danger," Max replied trying to give away that she was a Transgenic.  
  
"Alright, well I'm going out for lunch with Kevin in 10 minutes I'll just hurry up and finish," Violet said wiping off the table. "Is he your boy friend?" Max asked starting to find something interesting to talk about.  
  
"Yeah we have been going out for two years. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be writing music right now," Violet answered. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I did until he went and cheated on me," Violets jaw dropped. "Yeah but there kind of a thing going on where I can't touch him, I guess he just got sick of it!"  
  
"Wow. Is there any other boys your close to?"  
  
"There's Alec we are alike in away. When I look at him he reminds me of my brother but when he opens his big mouth he could be a pain in my ass. Then there's Sketchy but he doesn't know what I really am so we aren't that close," Max said staring up at her. "You could go early if you want go get a head start on you make up of what ever I'll say around wait for Lil to get back then drive around New York on my baby!"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My Bike. The Ninja outside,"  
  
"Oh ok,"  
  
"So go on have fun with you boy, you don't know how lucky you are," Max replied and watched Violet head out.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Hey there Logan, buddy, Pal, cheater you got anything on Max?" Alec asked through the phone while flipping through the paper making sure there was nothing on Transgenics.  
  
/No Alec this is the 10th time you have called in 5 minutes you need to relax a little. Um. Chill/  
  
"Oh yeah you doing enough of that. Now please hurry it's been 4 days and no sign of her. I'm thinking you not even looking. No wait I bet you spent all your little fuuuuuoolly shit!"  
  
/Alec what is-/  
  
Alec dropped the phone from is hand while staring at a photo of someone familiar. 'It can't be' Alec thought to himself. It was a picture of some girl dancing on the counter of a bar. Alec read through the article and there was a name. 'Max Brady'  
  
The article was talking about a club or a bar of some kind in New York.  
  
"New York?" Alec mumbled in confusion. "If she could do that then why didn't I get a good lap dance? Time to pay Miss Brady a visit," He started packing some things. 


	4. He Cares

Chapter: 4  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2020-2021  
  
-Do you come with a instruction manual cuz ur confussin me!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hey Max!" Cammie called over to her drinking a beer. "How's it going?"  
  
"Alright. I've had about 50 guys by me beers. What's up with that?" Max asked drowning hers down. "I don't know but I guess you have been doing that little trick to make them think you really drink it huh?"  
  
Max looked confused not sure of what she was talking about. "You know when you make it look like you and." Max still had no idea what she meant.  
  
"Never mind. But if you haven't then, how do you do it? How do you drink all that and not get drunk?" Cammie asked handing out some drinks.  
  
"I've got my ways. Listen I'm going to take a break all the loud noise is getting to my head. If you need me I'll be at the dinner across the road," Max said.  
  
"Oh come on its New Years Eve," Violet said after her.  
  
"Sorry!" Max called before heading out the door. "Hey Frank!" Max called as she entered the nearly empty Dinner. "Hey Max what can I get you?" The man asked pouring a costumer some coffee.  
  
"Bottle of water please," She replied taking a seat. When Max was handed her water she took a look at the pictures. "You've got some fine art here Frank!" Max called to him but the man was in the back room. She finishes looking around passing the door taking a quick glance out. She came to a stop and went straight back to the door. "Shit!" Max whispered. Taking another look she saw Alec. He was waiting in line and it didn't take long until the bouncer let him in.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Max whispered. She quickly left some change for her water and ran out side across the street. "Hey Dave," Max greeted the bouncer before going straight inside.  
  
"Max!" Violet called over to her. "There's a cutie here to see you!" She pointed over to Alec at the other side of the counter.  
  
Max made her way over to him but some guy stood in front of her. "Hey sexy want to come home with me?" she was growing impatient so Max just shoved him out of her way over to Alec. When she finally got to Alec's side he was checking out a read head dancing near by. 'Go figure'  
  
Max took a drink of water making sure to leave a little. She then poured it on his head.  
  
"Hey what the hell!" Alec snapped pissed off until he saw it was Max. "Oh hey Maxie,"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Max shouted pulling him into the back room.  
  
"What I can't enjoy watching girls dancing on the counter of a club?" Alec asked with an innocent face.  
  
"In New York City?" Max pointed out. He was about to argue with it but found she did have a good point. "All right I'm here for you," That got Max's attention.  
  
"Why? What did Logan send you?" Max asked. "No actually I had to do all the work my self until I read the news paper. Max what the hell are you think Ames could probably find you in an instant!" Max was taken back. He was actually worried about her, he really cared. "Wow," Max mumbled.  
  
"Wow?" Alec repeated rather confused.  
  
Max walked up and gave him a tight hug. When she backed away he was confused. "Did I miss something? I mean I'm confused," Alec asked scratching his head, which was still wet from her water. "Thanks for caring, now I have got to get back to work it New Years in 15 minutes," Max said making her way back to the bar.  
  
"Wait back to work? What if White finds out? It's not safe here anymore," Alec said going after her. "Then when he comes I'll go. Alec I need to stay away from Seattle for a while you could go back if you want. But I feel conferrable and I'm not leaving until I have to," Max replied pouring some drinks.  
  
"All right fine but I'm staying here with you. Maybe I'll find some small job or something. Where are you staying?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked. "I mean where do you stay and sleep and what ever,"  
  
"I don't. I eat at the dinner across the road I work here all night and any other time I ride my baby through the City checking things out. I don't need to sleep It's a little thing called Shark DNA," Max replied. All a sudden people started counting down from 10. "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Happy New Year," The whole crowd shouted.  
  
"Happy New Year Alec," Max smiled drowning down a shot some guy had bought her. 


	5. Tis with a kiss...

Chapter: 5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2021  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them! And I know this is more Dark angel then Coyote Ugly but. well I'm a bigger fan of Dark Angel then Coyote Ugly so I don't really know what would happen after the movie!  
  
-  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh come on Maxie you'll get up on the counter and dance.. Well dance weird and you won't give me a proper lap dance?" Alec asked with pleading eyes. "Alec that was a one night thing, I think. anyway why don't you just go to one of those strip clubs or something. I bet you could get a good lap dance there!"  
  
"But I don't have any connections with bouncer or owners of any clubs here," Alec argued. At first Alec was only kidding but then thought why not? Maybe she will really do it. "Alec forget it alright? Now I've got some work to do,"  
  
"Oh come on Max the place closes in 3 minutes! You don't even see anyone else here but the people your working with and me do you?" Alec pointed out drowning down what was left of his drink.  
  
"I'm going to ride my Ninja. See what there is left interesting in the famous New York city," Max replied cleaning up the counter. "Lil I'm heading out!"  
  
"All right see you tomorrow!" she called from the back room.  
  
When Max headed out of the door Alec fallowed close behind. "Max come on why don't we go do something tonight. You've been here for about two weeks and you do the same thing EVERY day," She was now on her bike rocking it back and forth. "Maybe I like my little thing I have going on here!" Max replied rocking back and forth until she heard something that sounded like a bone crushing.  
  
"FUCK!" Alec called out loud in pain. He moved back and sat on the sidewalk. "YOU RAN OVER MY TOE!"  
  
Max jumped off her bike and took off his shoe. She moved hi big toe and saw Alec finch from the pain. "Yeah it's broken. Lets get you back inside and see what we could do to fix it," Max said helping him up. When they entered the club Violet was cleaning some of the tables. "Hey Jersey do you think you could get me a first aid kit?" Max asked getting Alec to sit down on a chair use another one as a footstool. She slowly took his sock off and only stared for a moment trying not to laugh.  
  
"Alec,"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You nails," he looked confused.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're painted green," Max blurted out letting a small laugh out.  
  
"Uh yeah," Alec said kind of embarrassed. "I was passing by a nail salon and they looked pretty poor so I um. made them some money,"  
  
"Sure they did," Max, said sarcastically as Violet came back with a Fist aid kit and glanced at Alec foot. "Hey I have the same nail color as yours," Violet said showing her fingernails to Alec then Max.  
  
Max started to laugh so hard it almost gave her a heart attack. "Hey! It was for a good cause!"  
  
"Right," Max said sarcastically.  
  
Max watched Violet walk out of the room and turned back to fixing Alec's toe. "Yu know Cindy and Joshua miss you," mumbled staring down at his toe, which was almost done.  
  
"Yeah well I'll be going back. Not yet but eventually. I mean I miss them too but I need some time for myself, so I don't have to worry about taking care of Joshua or White always being on my ass," Max answered after finishing with the toe. She grabbed a chair and sat beside him.  
  
"Yeah, ok. So how is the toe?" Alec asked staring at it. "It's not completely broken, so it will survive,"  
  
It was strange within seconds they're faces were only inches apart. Alec could feel Max breathing on him. 'What the hell' Alec thought. So he kissed her. He was kind of surprise because she made not move to pull away from it. And in a way. it felt. different. 


	6. Nerves

Chapter: 6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled.  
  
Year: 2021  
  
-  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
When they pulled apart it took awhile for Max to acknowledge what had just happened between her and Alec. What was strange was Logan was at the very back of her mind.  
  
Alec just waited, waited to get to punch him, slap him, or kick him, anything. Just for her to do something instead of star at him. He looked down at fingers trying to avoid her gaze, trying not to star into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Max stared at him. Watched him try to avoid her. Watched millions of emotions cross his face. But there was really only one thing she wanted to do. She moved his chin up so he would star at her and she kissed him.  
  
Making no move to pull away Alec just deepened the kiss. "Excuse me," Lil announced entering the room. Max and Alec immediately pulled apart and looked at Lil. "You guys are lucky that I changed the rule of not having boyfriends since Jersey," Lil said putting some drinks away. "But please don't do it here. Max your not even working right now,"  
  
Smiling Max grabbed Alec's arm, pulling him out the door.  
  
When they had made it out side Max pushed Alec angst the wall and started to attack his mouth with a deep kiss. At fist Alec went with it but then pulled away. "Max are you sure you want this. I mean it's kind of soon!" She slowly moved back and thought of it and wasn't sure what she wanted.  
  
"I. I think, I might want a realasonship but for it to be kind of slow, with someone," After realizing what she had just said Max thought about it for a moment then stared at how they stood. She quickly backed up. "Sorry," she stared down at her black boots feeling rather embarrassed. When Alec never responded she just nodded slowly and walked over to her Ninja, got on, and started it.  
  
Alec couldn't stand watching her, noticing that she couldn't bring it to herself to look at him. So he had to make the first move. "Max wait!" Alec snapped rushing toward her. She finally looked up at him. "Do you. maybe want to go to supper and a movie tonight?" Alec blurted out sound unsure, it made Max smile.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you at 6. 6:30?" Max said kind of excited. "Ok, just sorry if it's not them best it's my first real. date,"  
  
"Yeah ok me too! I'll see you tonight," She revved the engine on her bike. "Alright," he watched as she drove down the street and turned the corner. He stood in the same spot for a moment then stared down at what he was wearing. "I have go to by some new cloths," he mumbled to himself turning around to walk down the street in the opposite direction. 


	7. Only 200?

Title: Dark Coyote  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Paring: M/A  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Or Coyote Ugly, if I did then I would do whatever I could to stop it from being cancelled. Dark Angel I mean.  
  
Summary: Max leaves Seattle to New York because of Logan and Alec follows.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long I had writers block but I'm back up. and there is probably only going to be one more chapter because I'm spending most of my writing time on What Lie Beneath. And thanks to everyone who reviewed with ways I could continue even though I choose dee's.  
  
Year: 2021  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"I though we were going on an actual date," Alec asked entering the bar. "Yeah well, I kind of owe Lil some money. I lost her some the other day so I either have to work a whole lot of extra or lose all of my tips," Max answer heading behind the counter. "So I guess I'm not going to get free beer huh?" Alec asked taking a seat on the stool. "Sorry,"  
  
"That's ok, hey why don't you just steel something? I mean we're in LA!" Alec suggested.  
  
"I would but. I don't want to have a way for anyone to track me. If someone sees that the crime rating has gone up they must know it's because of s transgenic. well maybe not, but I don't want to take my chances,"  
  
"Right. I guess should have thought of that," Alec realized taking a drink of scotch.  
  
"Hey Max," Violet called as she entered the bar. "I though today was you day off!"  
  
"I was but I owe Lil some dough," Max answered back.  
  
"Money problem huh?" She looked over at Alec with a mischief grin. She whispered something in Max's ear. What she said made max giggle but she shook her head. "I don't know if I could do it," Max replied. Alec looked over at Max questionably even with his transgenic hearing he couldn't make out what she said over all the noise.  
  
"Just a suggestion," she said getting some drink from under the counter for the anxious crowd of people.  
  
"What was that about?" Alec asked curiosity getting the best of him. "Nah just and idea of getting the money quicker so we or rather I could blaze outta here!" That got his attention.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for Maxie?" She looked at him as if he had gone mad. "I don't think you want to!"  
  
"Uh come on how bad could it be?" Alec asked pushing her. "Well alright if you say so," Max answered. "Yo Violet!" but she was already walking over microphone in one hand. "One step ahead of you Max!" and she handed it to her.  
  
Max jumped up onto the counter to get the attention of the people in the bar. Alec thought she was going to do a bit of dancing but was he in for a surprise. "Are there any straight single women in here looking for a date for part of the night?" Max called out to the crowd. Several Women held up money in the air anxious for a guy. "Well I have a hunk of a guy right here looking to get out of a date tonight any ladies interested?" She called out.  
  
Many women screamed in delight. But Alec was scared shitless, 'What the hell was she doing?'  
  
"Alec come on up here!" and she pulled him up on the counter for the people to see. When many of the women had seen him they started screaming louder and there where some whistles here and there.  
  
From on the other side of the counter Violet and Lil had their arms crossed watching with grins on their faces. "Your idea?" Lil asked turning to look at her employee. "No doubt!" Violet answered back her grin getting bigger. Lil shook her head and continued pouring glasses.  
  
"Alright ladies lets start with say. 5 dollars?" Alec was offended be felt he was worth much more then that. But what was he thinking? He was supposed to be on a date with Max tonight.  
  
A skimpy young woman at the back was to the first to yell 5 dollars. In a minutes time that had been up to 75 dollars. But Max felt it was still taking to long. "Common Alec show some of that skin of yours," She yelled into the mic. He glared at her but decided to go along; who knew maybe this would make her jealous. Alec took off his shit and through it at Max.  
  
God did she ever love his chest.  
  
A woman a little on the heavy side yelled out 100 dollars that took her out of her train of thought. Alec's eye widened hoping some other woman would bid higher. And sure enough the young skimpy women who was the first to bid yelled out $200. "And Sold!" Max yelled as it reached the price she needed. "$200 that's all you needed? Why did you just ask me for the money?" Alec asked shocked.  
  
"Because this way is funnier," Max answered with a huge smile on her face. The woman came up and gave Max the money. Before being pulled out the door he mouthed I'll get you. But she only shook her head and gave the money to Lil. "You sure you cool with giving your boyfriend away for the night?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I trust him, he'll be fine!" Max answered. Hiding her jealousy.  
  
***u know what would be great? Reviews! It might just make me finish it faster! 


End file.
